Friendzone
by chanbeegaa614
Summary: Seunghee dan Jungkook adalah sepasang sahabat. Seunghee, gadis cantik ini senang memanggil Bocah pada Jungkook. Seunghee dan Jungkook berbeda setahun dan alasan itu yang membuat Jungkook memanggil Seunghee "Noona". Jungkook menyukai Seunghee, tetapi Seunghee hanya menganggap Jungkook sebagau adiknya juga masih bocah. Jungkook pun harus mempertahankan rasa cintanya pada Seunghee...


Author: Chanbee614

Title: Friendzone

Cast:

\- Jeon Jung Kook

\- Kang Seung Hee (OC)

Support Cast:

Find by yourself ^^

Rating: Teen

Genre: Happy, Comedy, Friendship

Length: Chaptered

Summary: "Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai adikku. Tidak lebih!"

Disclaimer: "Fanfiction ini asli dari pemikiran author tanpa menjiplak"

CHAPTER 1

Amazing and Colorful Poster by: Aqueera at Poster Channel

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

^o^

.

.

"Noona!" seorang pria memanggil seorang gadis berambut cokelat yang tengah berjalan di Koridor sendirian.

Kang Seunghee, gadis itu berbalik badan. Berkacak pinggang.

"Ada apa, Kookie?" Seunghee bertanya.

"Noo–na.. Ke–napa kau jalan cepat se–ka–li? Aku lelah mengejarmu," pria berambut hitam pekat itu menarik nafas.

"Kau sendiri yang masih Bocah, Kookie.." Seunghee berdecak. "Kau tidak mampu mengejarku yang sudah dewasa."

Ya, Seunghee memang dikenal ketus juga perkataannya tajam pada semua pria juga wanita di Sekolahnya. Tetapi, banyak pria yang menggilainya karena dia cantik juga pandai, walaupun tak sedikit pria yang pernah dia remehkan dengan perkataan tajamnya. Tetapi berbeda dengan Jungkook. Entah kenapa pria manis ini suka dipanggil 'Bocah' oleh Seunghee.

"Ya, aku tahu noona sudah dewasa. Berbeda denganku yang masih kanak-kanak ini," Jungkook mengulas senyumnya.

"Itu kau tahu. Ada apa memanggilku?" Seunghee melipat kedua tangannya.

"Noona mau pulang?" tanya Jungkook.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kau kira aku mau ke mana? Sudah tentu koridor ini koridor ke arah parkiran. Kau ini bagaimana sih? Aku tahu kau masih bocah, tetapi pakailah otakmu!" Seunghe memaki.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya, noona.. Omong-omong, noona mau pulang denganku?" tawar Jungkook.

"Kau yakin? Kau tidak membohongiku bukan?" selidik Seunghee.

"Ani-a, noona.. Kau kan noona kesayanganku," Jungkook terkekeh.

"Baiklah. Tapi temani aku ke Toko Buku dulu ya?".

"Untuk?".

"Aishh, banyak tanya!" Seunghee menjitak kepala Jungkook.

"Ya, baiklah..".

Ya, Seunghee bisa dibilang dekat Jungkook. Entah kenapa Jungkook tahan dengan perlakuan kasar juga kejam Seunghee. Setiap kali Seunghee marah, Jungkook hanya tersenyum dan bersabar.

.

.

"Noona, untuk apa kita ke Toko Buku?" Jungkook berjalan bersama Seunghee memasuki Toko Buku.

"Aku ingin mencari novel," jawab Seunghee.

"Novel? Novel apa?" Jungkook bertanya.

"Ahh, kau banyak tanya!" gerutu Seunghee. "Ikuti saja noonamu ini, Bocah!".

"Iya, iya.." Jungkook menurut.

.

.

"Sekarang, kita mau kemana?" Jungkook bertanya.

"Pulang," jawab Seunghee.

"Tapi aku ingin beli ice cream dahulu." ucap Jungkook.

"Aku heran. Kau ini Bocah atau sudah remaja? Kau suka ice cream?".

Jungkook mengangguk, "Ya. Sangat.".

"Hanya seorang bocah yang suka ice cream, Kookie.. Kau ini bukan bocah! Kau sudah remaja! Malahan mau dewasa!".

"Tapi kau sering memanggilku Bocah..".

Skakmat! Seunghee terdiam seribu bahasa. Dia tidak bisa membuka mulutnya.

"Terserah kau sajalah.. Yang pentinh cepat membeli ice creamnya," Seunghee berjalan ke arah bangku kayu. "Aku tunggu di situ."

Jungkook mengangguk.

.

.

"Igeo!" Jungkook memberikan sebuah cup ice cream berukuran medium pada Seunghee. Seunghee yang sedang memainkan ponselnya hanya mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Apa itu?" Seunghee memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam sakunya.

"Ice cream," Jungkook duduk di sebelah Seunghee dan tersenyum manis. Bagi semua orang, itu senyuman yang menghangatkan hati, tetapi bagi Seunghee, itu adalah senyuman dari orang bodoh juga idiot.

"Memangnya aku meminta, eo?" Seunghee menatap tajam Jungkook.

"Tidak," Jungkook menggeleng.

"Lalu, kenapa kau membelikannya untukku?".

"Mana mungkin noona mau.".

"Aku tidak mau!".

"Ya sudah." Jungkook mengalihkan wajahnya ke ice creamnya.

Seunghee berdecak. Sebenarnya, ia ingin sekali, tetapi, dia malu.

"Woahh, ice cream ini enak sekali.. Susunya juga terasa," Jungkook terus mengomentari ice cream yang ia makan. "Noona, mau?".

"Sini, berikan!" Seunghee merebut ice cream yang Jungkook pegang lalu menyendokkannya ke mulutnya.

Jungkook terkekeh, "Noona.. Kau ini lucu sekali,".

Seunghee memakan ice creamnya seraya menggeram, "Awas kau, bocah,".

.

.

"Gomawo, Kookie." Seunghee melepas helm dan turun dari motor sport Jungkook.

"Cheonma, noona.." Jungkook tersenyum. "Aku duluan ya?".

"Ya.. Sampai jumpa besok.".

"Emm.. Annyeong!" Jungkook melajukan motornya.

Seunghee memasuki rumahnya.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja, eo?" Taehyung menjitak kepala Jungkook.

"Iya. Bilang saja kau menyukainya." Jin memukul lengan Jungkook.

"Pantas saja dia memanggilmu 'Bocah', kau sendiri memang masih bocah. Tidak berani menyatakan perasaan," Jimin menambahi.

"Kau juga seharusnya―".

"Cukup! Cukup! Jangan salahkan aku. Memangnya apa salahku? Kenapa aku dibantai habis-habisan oleh kalian? Cukup! Apa salahku?" Jungkook berteriak. Dia merasa dia yang terus disalahkan ketiga hyungnya.

"Mianhae, Kookie.. Habisnya kau juga sih!" Jimij nyengir.

"Tapi aku takut. Mati-matian aku menahan sakit di hatiku karena perkataan noona begitu menyakitkan." Jungkook cemberut.

"Kau harus beranikan dirimu. Kau jangan mau dipandang bocah oleh Seunghee. Tunjukkan ke-manly-anmu! Kau ini tampan, pandai, jago dalam olahraga, sudah pasti Seunghee menyukaimu!" Taehyung, Jin dan Jimin menyemangati.

"HWAITING!" tambah mereka― Taehyung, Jin dan Jimin.

"Ya, hwaiting!" Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya secara lemas.

.

.

"Seunghee.." seorang pria berjalan mendekati Seunghee.

Seunghee menoleh ke belakang. Ia menghela nafas berat. Bosan sekali melihat wajah orang itu.

"Ada apa? Ppaliwa! Aku buru-buru!" Seunghee tampak kesal. Setiap hari ia harus meladeni orang gila―menurut Seunghee itu

"Kau mau kan menjadi kekasihku?" pria bernama Seok Jae itu berlutut.

"Seokjae.." Seunghee menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Sudah kubilang berapa kali, aku menolakmu dan aku tidak menyukaimu! Sudah ribuan kali kubilang!".

"Hajiman, waeyo?" Seokjae bertanya.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu.".

"Sepersen pun?".

"Sepersen pun.".

"Ya, baiklah.." Seokjae berdiri. "Maaf telah membuatmu kesal dan sudah mengganggumu. Maaf kalau aku sudah sering membuang waktumu." Seokjae berlalu.

"Hufhh.. Dasar," geram Seunghee.

"Seungie noona!" Jungkook memanggil.

"Ada apa lagi?" Seunghee berbalik badan.

"Kenapa dengan Seokjae hyung? Dia murung sekali? Apa dia habis menembakmu?" tanya Jungkook.

"Ya.." Seunghee menjawab singkat.

"Tapi tak biasanya dia murung seperti itu,".

"Dia sadar kalau aku memang tidak menyukainya." Seunghee berdecih.

"Baguslah kalau Seokjae hyung sudah sadar." Jungkook tersenyum lega.

"Ya, baguslah. Omong-omong, ada apa memanggilku?".

"Eo? Seungie noona, lihat ini," Jungkook memperlihatkan dua buah tiket.

"Apa itu?" Seunghee bertanya. Dia tidak meraihnya.

"Ini tiket bioskop." jawab Jungkook.

"Film apa?".

"The Ghost Hunter Route.".

"Film apa itu?".

"Film tentang rute yang dilalui banyak orang, tetapi mereka tak tahu kalau rute itu adalah rute yang sering dilalui para pemburu hantu.".

"Horror?".

"Horror, thriller.".

"Ya, baiklah. Aku mau." Seunghee meraih satu tiket itu.

Seunghee memang menyukai film misteri, horror juga thriller. Berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lain yang suka film drama juga romance. Jungkook sendiri sudah tahu kebiasaan, kesukaan dan ketidaksukaan Seunghee.

"Kapan ini?" tanya Seunghee.

"Nanti jam 7 malam. Noona mau aku jemput?" tawar Jungkook.

"Ya, boleh.. Jam 6.15 jemput aku! Awas kalau tidak, kepalamu kupenggal!" Seunghee mengancam.

"Iya noona.. Baiklah. Tenang saja. Nanti kukabari kalau sudah sampai," Jungkook mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, ayo masuk kelas.." Seunghee menyikut lengan Jungkook.

Jungkook mengangguk.

.

.

TRIINGG..

Sebuah pesan masuk. Buru-buru, Seunghee meraih ponselnya di ranjangnya.

 _From: Kookie_

 _'Noona.. Aku sudah datang. Cepat turun!'._

Seunghee buru-buru turun dari rumahnya. Benar saja, Jungkook sudah menunggu di depan rumahnya. Dia terduduk miring di motornya. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket biru tuanya. Jeans panjangnya juga tampak berkarisma. Wanita-wanita pasti akan langsung jatuh hati padanya, tetapi berbeda dengan Seunghee. Seunghee beranggapan bahwa itu semua biasa saja. Mau Jungkook memakai baju mahal, memakai baju yang sudah bolong-bolong, baju yang stylist, Seunghee tak peduli. Yang penting, Jungkook memakai pakaian. Berbeda dari biasanya, Seunghee memakai baju lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu yang terbuat dari wol dan rok selutut merah muda.

"Ayo berangkat," Seunghee mengajak.

Jungkook mengangguk. Ia melajukan motornya.

.

.

"Apa yang akan noona beli?" tanya Jungkook.

"Beli? Beli apa?" Seunghee mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Beli makanan dan minuman, noonaku sayang.." Jungkook tersenyum.

"Apa saja..".

"Apa saja? Baiklah. Noona tunggu di sini, aku akan segera kembali." Jungkook berlalu

Seunghee menunggu. Dia terus menunggu.

"Lama sekali bocah itu," gumam Seunghee. "Akan kucekik lehernya jika dia datang.".

"Noona!" Jungkook datang dengan membawa dua keranjang popcorn dan minuman.

"YAKK! LAMA SEKALI KAU! SEBENTAR LAGI FILMNYA AKAN MULAI, BOCAH SETAN!" teriak Seunghee kesal.

"Mian, noona.. Tadi rame, jadi harus mengantri," Jungkook mengelus tengkuknya. "Igeo!".

"Hufhh.. Kau.." geram Seunghee.

Mereka berjalan beriringan memasuki Bioskop. Mereka duduk di bangku dan menikmati film.

.

.

"Noona, mau itu?" tawar Jungkook seusai menonton film dan menunjuk sebuah Photobooth di dalam Plaza.

"Boleh! Boleh!" Seunghee bersemangat. Ia menarik lenfan Jungkook untuk masuk ke dalam.

CEKREK! CEKREK! CEKREK! CEKREK!

Cukup 4 foto yang mereka ambil. Seunghee keluar dan meraih selembaran foto. Di foto pertama, mereka berdua tersenyum lebar. Di foto kedua, Seunghee menatap tajam Jungkook dan Jungkook ber-aegyo. Foto ketiga, Jungkook dan Seunghee saling bertatapan dan foto keempat, Seunghee menjitak kepala Jungkook dan Jungkook meringis.

"Pfftt... BWAHAHAHA... Kau lucu sekali. Seperti bocah," Seunghee tertawa puas.

"Aku malu ," Jungkook menutup wajahnya.

"Hahaha, kau lucu, Kookie, " Seunghee mengacak rambut Jungkook.

"Uhh, aku tampak kesakitan dan lemah.." desah Jungkook pelan.

"Memang kau lemah, bukan?" Seunghee menggoda.

"Ani-a, noona.." Jungkook mengelak.

"Terserah kau. Ayo, pulang. Aku mengantuk!".

"Ya, baiklah, noona..".

Seunghee dan Jungkook menuju parkiran. Jungkook melajukan motornya.

To Be Continued

End tidak jelas? Maafkan lah saeng. Saeng masih lemah di bagian ending. Butuh dan terima krisar dari eon-eon sekalian.. Terima tag tapi tidak banyak-banyak karena saeng tidak suka tag orang banyak-banyak.. Akan segera di next kalau yang like-nya banyak..


End file.
